I Am Nobody's Victim
by kangaleigh
Summary: A collection of stories where Abby saved herself. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are so many stories where Abby is kidnapped, hurt, or just some sort of victim (I am guilty of writing a couple.) But our Abby is so strong, and we always see her holding her own on the show (at least most of the time.) This is just a short collection of stories where Abby kicks some butt. (This doesn't include ones seen on the show.) I hope everyone, or at least someone, likes these. I own no recognizable characters.**

* * *

Abby was on her first date with Ray Malone. He was a 17 year old junior at the high school they attended. Being she was only 15, and not allowed to date yet, she had snuck out of her house to meet up with him at a coffee shop where local bands played on the weekend. They hung out at the coffee shop for a while with other people they knew from school, drinking coffee, listening to the bands, and even dancing to a few songs.

A few hours later, Ray leaned in and asked her, "You wanna get outta here? Maybe drive around for a bit?" She said yes and they were off.

They drove for nearly half an hour before Ray stopped the car at the top of the hill overlooking the town. Abby knew this was the place most teenagers came to for "privacy". She didn't resist when he leaned over and kissed her. She didn't resist when he suggested they sit in the back. She didn't even resist when he started groping her over her shirt. But when he tried to reach up her skirt, she blocked his hand.

"Come on. What's that for?" he asked innocently.

"I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Okay, okay. It's alright. We'll just keep doing what we're doing, okay?" He leaned in and started kissing, and eventually groping, her again. When he tried to slid her hand down his pants, she protested again. "What the hell, Abby?!"

"I said I wasn't ready! I don't want to do that."

"It'll be fun though. I guarantee you'll like it." He tried guiding her hand to his crotch again.

She yanked it away. "No! I think its time you take me home. Now."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. We don't leave until I'm ready to leave. And I'm not ready yet." He grabbed her thighs and yanked them towards himself causing Abby to fall back and hit her head on the arm rest of the door. She winced and cried out in pain. He lifted up her skirt and started yanking her underwear down.

"No!" she screamed struggling to sit back up. Ray moved over her so he had her pinned down. Abby was fighting pretty hard, but he still had control of her. "Get off of me you creep!" He had a hold of both her arms while he tried to straddle her legs. She managed to get her right arm free and sent a fist directly at his nose. She swore she heard a faint crunching sound. He cried out in pain and let go of her other arm so he could cover his face. Seeing her opportunity, she sent a knee straight to his groin. He fell off of her and rolled to the small space between the front and back seats.

She jumped out of the car and immediately wished she had a knife with her. She wanted to slash his tires so he couldn't go anywhere. That way the cops would know exactly where to find him. She would make sure she would always carry one from here on in. She took off down the road towards the gas station. It was only about half a mile away. If she ran, she could be there in 3-5 minutes. She kept an eye out for Ray's car while she jogged to the gas station. It never passed her and she briefly wondered why. There was only one way down from the hill and that was the road she was currently on.

When she got to the gas station, she used the payphone to call the cops and tell them what had happened. There was no way she was letting this creep get away with what he did to her. She bet that she was not the first one he had tried this with. It wasn't until after he was thrown in jail that Cheri Cole found the courage to tell Abby she was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her second year away at college. She was living in a dorm with an odd girl named Meredith Weathers. She was a shy girl Abby had been trying to crack the shell of since they were first paired up nearly six months ago. All she ever did was sit at her desk writing. Abby didn't know what she was writing, thinking there was no way she had that much work to do. It was starting to get on her nerves today, so she headed to the library for some quiet.

Abby hadn't paid attention to the time while she was there. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten or that it was even dark out until she stepped outside. She thought about calling a cab, but the pushed the idea out of her head. _It's only a few blocks away_, she thought. _I'll just walk._ So off she headed.

After only one block, she felt someone was behind her. Checking over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone. That unnerved her more than if someone had been there. She looked around and saw the surrounding campus was pretty bare. Odd considering there were usually a couple of students walking around. She guessed she was that lone student tonight. She turned and headed back for her room.

Another block and a hand suddenly went over her mouth and an arm around her waist, dragging her away from the sidewalk and out of sight. She kicked her legs up in the air and felt her captor stumble, but not fall. She clawed at the hand around her mouth, but it didn't move. She desperately reached into her pocket and grabbed the pocket knife she now always carried with her if she could. She jabbed it in the general direction of the captor's hip. She was immediately released as the guy stumbled back screaming. Abby took the opportunity to pull out her pepper spray and temporarily blinded the guy with it. She grabbed the knife sticking out of his hip, slightly twisting it, and pushed her attacker, who fell to the ground. She went back to the sidewalk and saw a savior; campus security.

"Hey!" she yelled to get his attention. "Hey!" she yelled again jumping up and down. Finally getting his attention, security rushed over to her. He saw some blood on her and asked if she was alright. "Yeah, but he's not," she said pulling the officer over to where her attacker lay on the ground crying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and Abby was at a club alone. She was invited to go to a bar down the street with Tony and Ducky, but decided against it. She was on the dance floor when a set of hands landed on her hips. She didn't push them away, just swayed with them. After the song was over she turned and faced her partner. He was a handsome guy, most likely mid-twenties, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They danced to a couple more songs before he asked her if she would like a drink. Nodding she followed him to the bar. He ordered for her and they found a table next to the completely mirrored wall to sit at.

"My name is Shawn," he said extending his hand towards her.

"Abby" she said taking it and gently shaking. Then he brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it. Abby giggled. "Such a gentleman."

They spent the next 45 minutes talking about their jobs, their families, and what they liked to do on their off time. When Abby had finished her first drink, he ordered another one for her. When she was finished with that one, he tried ordering another but she objected. "If I get called into work tonight, I want to be able to see the evidence."

"One more won't hurt you. Please? I just don't want this to end yet."

Abby considered it for a minute. "Alright," she said getting up from her seat. "I'll be back in a minute though." She took off for the bathroom. She checked her cell phone for any messages or missed calls, but there were none. Making a spontaneous decision, she turned the ringer on her phone off. _Gibbs will kill me_, she thought, but did it anyway. She checked her make-up and her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wished she had gone home and changed her clothes before heading out. Something a little more revealing would be nice right about now. She reapplied her lipstick, finally pleased with how she was looking and headed back out.

Her table was on the other side of the room. As she made her way over there, she saw Shawn talking with another guy. The mysterious guy handed something to Shawn and left. Deciding to hang back a bit, she watched him. Shawn looked around the room for her, but she stepped behind a pillar on the outside of the dance floor. After a few seconds, she peeked out and saw Shawn pouring something into her drink. _That bastard! He wants to drug me?! He'll regret that decision._ She stepped out from behind the pillar and headed over with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Shawn! Sorry, I had to check my messages. If my boss calls and I don't answer, he'd probably lose it. He has a bit of an anger problem. I'd be more worried about it, but he's real protective of me. He would never hurt me." She saw Shawn force a smile on his face. "Ah, my drink!" She sat in her hair and picked it up. Shawn made no attempt to stop her. She pretended to take a sip of it and put it back down on the table. "That is perfect."

"To a beautiful lady," Shawn said lifting his beer in the air for a toast. The smile on his face was no longer one being forced. Abby smiled, lifted her glass, and pretended to take another sip of her drink.

"You wanna go back to my place?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, just let me go say bye to someone first. Finish your drink." He got up from the table and headed for someone at the bar.

Abby saw an empty glass like hers sitting on the table next to them. She quickly switched the glasses while watching Shawn. A waitress came over to clean up. "Hey," said Abby, "Can you keep this one behind the bar for now? I saw a guy dump some stuff into it. I need it for evidence." The waitress agreed and left with the glass.

Seeing Shawn was on his way back, she picked up the empty glass and pretended to finish it off. "Wow, that was fast," he said eyeing the glass.

"Let's get out of here," she said grabbing his hand and leading him out the back. Outside, Abby pushed Shawn against the wall. She grabbed both of his arms and pushed them against the wall as well.

"You sure are an aggressive one, aren't you?" He said in a husky voice.

"You have no idea." She crossed her right leg in front of her left and swept a kick at his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Abby turned him on to his stomach and pressed a knee into his back. "You think you can mess with me, Shawn? Do you?!?"

"What are you talking about? Get off me!" He struggled, but she just pushed her knee harder down. "Ow!"

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you put that stuff in my drink."

"You don't know what you are talking about, you crazy bitch!" Abby did not enjoy being called a crazy bitch. She pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of her pocket. She just bought them for fun a few weeks ago, but was so glad she had them now. She pulled Shawn's arms back and slapped the cuffs on him. "What do you think you are doing? You can't do this. You have no proof. Its your word against mine!"

"I had the waitress save the drink. You didn't think I would just let you drug me, did you?" With her knee still holding him down, she pulled out her cell phone. "Tony, are you still at Kelsey's Bar?…Can you run down here to the Midnight Club?…I need you to take care of something for me."


	4. Chapter 4

After a long week at work, Team DiNozzo decides they need a drink. It was their second week as a team since Gibbs "retired". With Agent Lee only being added the week before, everyone was still trying to mesh. "What better way to get to know each other than with alcohol?!" Tony proclaimed. Michelle reluctantly agreed.

"Agent Lee, I think once you loosen up a bit, you'll be a great fit to the team!" Abby shouted over the karaoke happening in the background.

"Are you sure? No one seems to like me very much," she said. "And you can just call me Michelle."

"What do you want to drink?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, thank you. I'm not a big drinker."

"But that's what we're here for!"

"Well, somebody should stay sober, right?"

Tony waved a hand in the air. "That's what McGeek is for. Not you, New Probie. At least, not tonight. Now, what do you want?"

Michelle sighed. She felt like she was in high school again. Though, honestly, it didn't take a lot to convince her to drink then either. If they needed to convince her at all. "Just a light beer I guess."

One hour and three beers later, Abby had lead Michelle to the dance floor. They were only out there for 45 seconds before a guy who had been eyeing Michelle from the other end of the room came over and cut in. Abby didn't mind. She liked to dance by herself, too. After a couple of songs, Abby sat back down at the table with McGee and Ziva. Tony was chatting up some girl in the corner.

"I see Agent Lee has a new friend," Ziva said indicating the guy she was still dancing with.

"Yeah, it didn't take much to loosen her up, did it?" McGee said finishing a beer.

"McGee! What are you doing? Tony said you were driving tonight!" Abby said taking the now empty bottle from him.

"I only had the one, Abbs. I swear that's it for me."

"Don't you know the risks of driving even after just one beer increases by some sort of percentage I can't think of right now because I've already had four cocktails?!"

Ziva went to bug Tony and his new "friend" after a few minutes of Abby and McGee ranting. McGee got up to use the bathroom so Abby was left at the table by herself. She sat watching Michelle and the guy on the dance floor. She suddenly sobered up when she saw they guy grab Michelle by the arm forcefully. "Hey!" Abby shouted from her chair. She got up and rushed over to them. Abby could hear Michelle telling the guy he was hurting her and to let go. Not even giving him a chance to explain, Abby pushed the guy away from Michelle and slapped him across the face.

"You little bitch!" he shouted and came towards the two "girls" again. Tony had seen Abby slap that guy, but before he could reach her, Abby had landed a punch his left eye. The guy dropped like a sack of potatoes. Before she even had the chance to resist the urge to kick him while he was down, Tony pulled both girls back towards the table.

"I think it is time for us to go," Ziva said gathering up their stuff.

"What happened?" McGee asked coming back from the bathroom.

Tony ushered Abby and Michelle towards the door. "You both okay?"

Someone grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around. Before Tony even knew what was happening, the guy, who had regained his strength, thrust his fist into Tony's side. Without missing a beat, Abby kicked the guy at the side of his knee and sent him back to the floor once again. Ziva did not resist the urge to kick him while he was on the floor. "Just be glad Gibbs isn't here!" Abby shouted as they all walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last one. Thanks to all of those who already reviewed and those, if any, who will in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you went behind my back!" Gibbs yelled at Abby.

"It was the only way I could get in on this!"

"I don't want you in on this! It's too dangerous."

"You were gonna send Ziva!"

"She's trained!"

"Gibbs, it wasn't working with her. She would be pegged for a cop in an instant!"

"I am standing right here," Ziva said.

They were down in Abby's lab. Gibbs wanted to send Ziva undercover into an underground club of the Gothic persuasion. Abby had spent an hour, or two, trying to get Ziva to look the part, but she just couldn't seem to get it completely right. It wasn't just the look either, but they way Ziva talked as well. She knew nothing of the 'culture' and no matter how much Abby tried to help her, it wasn't working. Abby and Ziva both finally got fed up with the whole thing. Abby went up to Director Vance and asked if she could be put on the assignment instead. She hated going around Gibbs like that, but knew he would never agree. This was for the best for everyone. All she had to do now was deal with Gibbs' wrath.

"I don't like this," he said.

"Of course you don't. It wasn't your idea."

"That's not why I'm saying this, Abby. Jones has killed 4 women. I would rather you not be the fifth!"

"You know, the more I hear, the more concerned I am," Ziva said. Gibbs and Abby looked at her. "You did not throw a fit about my safety!"

"Ziva, I know you can take care of yourself. You've been trained to do that. But Abby-".

"What about me? I can take care of myself, too, Gibbs!"

"That's enough," said a voice from the doorway. Director Vance walked farther into the room. "Gibbs, Abby knows more about this scene than the rest of us. I have every confidence in her and her ability to defend herself. Plus, you and your team will be watching from outside. If anything…what's that word you used?"

"Hinky!"

"Right. If anything hinky were to happen, you will all be right there."

"And what if the 'hinky' thing is Abby getting her throat slit?" Gibbs asked stepping up to Vance.

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Gibbs, you would never let it."

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee sat in a van across the street from the club. Ziva had been sent home. Abby suspected it was because she let Abby take her spot in the undercover assignment, but Gibbs said it was because they didn't need her tonight. Abby was already inside the club and McGee double checked the video feed and the microphone, both sending and receiving.

Abby walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. "_Just one_!" Gibbs voice reminded her. After getting her drink, she leaned against the bar and scoped out the room. There was no sign of Jones yet. It did not take long for him to appear though.

He made his way to the bar, just a few seats down from Abby, but there were people sitting in those seats. Abby had to somehow get his attention, so she pretended to knock over her drink. "Oh! Damn!" She grabbed some napkins off the bar and tried to sop up the mess. "Can I get another one?" she asked the bartender. He nodded.

"_I said one, Abby_." said Gibbs through her ear piece.

"Too bad I didn't get to drink that last one," she told the bartender when he handed her the fresh one; though it was directed at Gibbs. "It looked really good."

"I got this one," came a voice from behind her. It was Trevor Jones. He handed his money to the bartender for Abby's drink.

"Thank you very much!" she said. "I can be a real klutz sometimes."

"Not a problem. Especially when its for a beautiful girl such as yourself. Wanna dance with me?" Abby nodded and headed to the dance floor with her drink in hand. No way she was leaving it unattended! "What's your name?" he shouted over the music.

"Gail. Like Abigail, but without the Abi."

"Cute. Trevor." They danced together on the floor for a while. For a second or two, Abby got lost in his green eyes. In fact she almost forgot -- .

"_He's a killer, Abbs!"_

Until Gibbs reminded her, of course.

Abby was dancing with her back towards Trevor. She felt something brush against the back of her neck then a small weight being lifted from her chest. Her hands shot up, but it didn't catch the necklace/camera in time. It crashed to the floor and Trevor stepped on it. "Oh God!" he said bending down to get it after he felt it crunch beneath his heel.

"_Abby! What's going on? We lost the video feed_."

"I am so sorry," Trevor said handing Abby's broken necklace back to her. "Can your necklace be fixed?"

Abby took it from his hand. "It's alright. Just some cheap costume jewelry anyway."

"Well, let's go over there," he said pointing towards the well lit end of the bar. "At least let me see if I can fix the clasp." They headed over and then Trevor gestured for her to walk through the swinging door at the end. He held it open for her while she walked through. She was in a dark hallway with dark lighting. It was perfect for the club. Not so much perfect with a serial killer.

"What are we doing in this back hallway?" She wanted to make sure Gibbs knew where she was, even if he couldn't see her.

"_Are you alright? Do you need_-".

"Hey!" Abby shouted as Trevor stood behind her and tore the ear-bud out of her ear. He used what was her necklace and wrapped it around her neck, pulling tightly. Abby tried to get her fingers under the chain, but only succeeded in scratching herself.

Not being able to loosen his grip, and starting to feel the chain break her skin, she stomped on Trevor's foot hard with her big boot. It didn't seem to phase him. She then swung her elbow back and jabbed him in the ribs. She felt him lean on her as he involuntarily bent forward. The chain loosened enough for Abby to maneuver her elbow to his face. The chain fell away completely. She heard shouting, but that didn't stop her from sending a knee to Trevor's groin.

Gibbs pulled Abby away and she leaned against the wall, rubbing her hand against her neck. "Are you alright? Abby?"

She softly nodded. "I'm just going to sit down for a second." She slid down the wall to the floor. Tony and McGee handcuffed Trevor and read him his rights. _He shouldn't have any rights_, Abby thought.

Gibbs squatted down next to Abby. "Are you sure you're okay?" He saw the scratches on her neck, both from the necklace and her own hands. Abby nodded again. "God, Abby I told you this wasn't a good idea," he said gently. "You could have been his next victim." Abby lifted her gaze from the ground to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"I am nobody's victim."

~The End~


End file.
